1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for maintaining the shape and position of kilties on boots and shoes, and specifically to weights which attach on the underside of kilties and conform to the shape of the kiltie.
2. Description of the Related Art
A kiltie is a long slashed tongue on a boot or shoe which either covers the lacing or extends from beneath the lacing over the vamp or upper part of the boot. The front end of a kiltie is generally serrated or scalloped. Sometimes "kiltie" is used to refer to the entire shoe or boot having such a slashed tongue, but as used herein refers only to the tongue itself.
Kilties are generally made of leather; the problem to be solved is maintaining the shape of the kiltie, and especially preventing the front end of the kiltie from curling up and becoming unsightly. This problem is greatest where kilties are used on boots; a type of boot currently popular has a kiltie extending from beneath the laces forward over the vamp or upper of the boot. The toe of boots (or shoes) is bent upward during walking, so the kilties have a tendency to be pushed upward, away from the upper of the shoe. Because the boots are worn for working, they are exposed to repeated wetting and drying, making the curling problem more severe.
In the related art, the following patents are known to Applicant, here listed for consideration by the Examiner:
______________________________________ Patent Number Issue Date Patentee ______________________________________ 1,974,721 Sep. 25, 1934 Miller 2,022,544 Nov. 26, 1935 Williams 3,601,909 Aug. 31, 1971 Amendola 4,805,321 Feb. 21, 1989 Tonkel ______________________________________
Amendola discloses a metal insert contained in a pocket on the underside of a kiltie; the pocket is at the mid-section of the kiltie, and the metal is bent into shape to maintain the curvature of the kiltie. Williams discloses a kiltie with a snap fastener to hold it down, and has a strip of metal similar to that of Amendola, for maintaining the curvature of the portion of the kiltie above the instep. Miller also discloses a strip of metal sewn into a pocket on a kiltie, to maintain the transverse curvature of the kiltie. None of these inventions, however, address the problem of preventing curling at the end of a kiltie, nor do they provide means for maintaining the shape of a kiltie which may be easily attached by the consumer after the boots are purchased.